<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Splash Wouldn't Hurt by haikyall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266344">A Splash Wouldn't Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyall/pseuds/haikyall'>haikyall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, inarizaki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Don't Even Know, Inarizaki, Other, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyall/pseuds/haikyall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A luxurious vacation, a vacation you know too well mainly cause it was only in your dreams. But Inarizaki Men's VBC decides to change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inarizaki Volleyball Club &amp; Reader, Inarizaki Volleyball Club/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Splash Wouldn't Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there are time skips in this<br/>It's also cut short because why not ;&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was homeroom period when you received a tap on your left shoulder as you were writing notes on what your team members— the Inarizaki Men’s Volleyball Club— should improve on. You look at the direction it came from, you realize there was a figure beside you that was eyeing your work. It was Osamu “Wow, you’re making notes on us? How cute of you,” Osamu says, peering over your notes.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean it’s the least I can do as your manager,” You sigh, looking at your notes which included a whole list of what certain members were good and what they should do to improve things they weren’t good at.</p><p>“You know, the semestral break is like a week away right?” The wing spiker starts as he sits at the table in front of you. He settles down his bag down and brings out a notebook related to the first period. You were well aware that the semestral break was a week from now. You have been planning to…… well, sleep the break away. You never had any plans to enjoy it, even if you were not part of the middle-class economy, you just felt lazy.</p><p>“Yeah, what about it?” You say paying attention to your teammate that was looking at you with an expectant gaze.</p><p>“Well, Atsumu and I are having a little yacht party.” Osamu starts. Wait a damn minute… a yACHT PARTY? A Y A C H T? Your eyes widen at what you were hearing, Osamu just smiles at your reaction, knowing well enough that even if you’ve known the twins your whole high school life, you still get overwhelmed at just how wealthy they were as star athletes.</p><p>“And the only ones invited are the whole team, without the coaches of course, and by the whole team, we included you on the list.” The second-year continues, okay, I mentioned your eyes widened, this time your eyes went out of your eye sockets. Osamu laughs, loving the reaction he’s getting. You couldn’t believe him. They don’t possibly want you to come, maybe they asked you out of pity and hoped to say no.</p><p>“But, I’m just your manager…?” You say, still confused at the offer. Osamu just smiles.</p><p>“We appreciate you more than you think.” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, the boys looked at you not as a club mate or as a manager, they looked at you like you were their little sister. They genuinely want you to go. But you didn’t know what to bring or do on a yacht, mainly because you’ve never been to one or even seen one. Last time you “saw” a yacht was at your d r e a m s.</p><p>“We want you to come, it’s fine if you don't bring anything aside from things you’d bring to a beach like towels or sunscreen.” He trails off. He then looks at you dead straight at the eyes with a pleading look.</p><p>“Even I would be sad if you didn’t go.” You felt a little amount of heat creep up on your cheeks.</p><p>“…You guys… want me to go?” You hesitantly ask to which Osamu nods eagerly.</p><p>“Outings as a family won’t be the same without you,” The second-year says with a small smile on his face, still waiting for you to take the offer. You were still hesitant, how are you going to tell your parents about this? Fortunately, Osamu read exactly what’s on your mind and smirks.</p><p>“Kita-kun took care of your parents and they agreed” By this time your jaw fell to the floor and Osamu laughs again, thinking your reaction is cute. You fell silent, what else was stopping you from bonding with them?</p><p>“… You want me to bring some marinated lamb? Or steak?” You start, flipping through another page, making a list of what to bring, keeping in mind the favorite foods of each member. The wing spiker is shocked.</p><p>“Waaa, you know us that well huh?” You only smile as a reply. The school bell rings, signifying the start of class.</p><p>“Start with preparing your luggage for a 5-day trip. Kita-kun will send you the other details.” Was the last thing Osamu says before he turned in front, ready to greet the teacher, leaving you in bewilderment.</p><p>‘A little fun with water balloons won’t hurt as well right?’ You thought to yourself, not interested in the class. To others, it looked like you were taking down notes for the class. You scribble away more ideas to make the event more fun.</p><p>________<br/>First Day 5:00 am</p><p>Your parents dropped you off the dock that you were supposed to meet the boys. You were immediately greeted with Kita, Oomimi, and Akiga. All three hugs you and says their greetings to your parents. Oomimi and Akiga took your belongings and took them to the yacht while Kita thanked your parents for letting you go and bringing you to the dock safe and promises that you will return in alive and in one piece.</p><p>“Ahh, our sister is here!” Atsumu greets you with a hug. Osamu takes some of the luggage that Akiga is carrying, seeing that he is struggling.</p><p>“You can receive serves and all but you can’t carry a bag?” Osamu disses the libero to which Akiga bites back with</p><p>“You’re lucky the volleyball is already inside the damn yacht”</p><p>Ojiro just smiles at you saying, “Would you like a roommate or you wanna have a room to yourself?”</p><p>“I’ll have a room to myself if that’s fine?” You ask shyly.</p><p>“Of course it’s fine you precious little thing!” Atsumu exclaims, ruffling your hair in the process.</p><p>“Just beware, we might knock on your door to annoy living hell out of you” The setter teases.</p><p>“Today we plan to be a chill day so after the twins do their tour, you do whatever you want and all that,” Kita says.</p><p>“Oh, and if you feel the boat speed up or slow down that’s mainly cause Suna-chan is manning the wheel” He continues. Wait a holy minute-</p><p>“Yes, Suna has a license and is trained by his father so we should be fine and yes, he knows how to stir the boat, darling” Osamu —who came back together with Akiga and Oomimi after putting your luggage on the boat— completes your thought.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re shocked like that” Ginjima gushes while the other boys just chuckle.</p><p>“Let’s board the boat, shall we?” Atsumu leads the group into the twins’ luxurious and— I kid you not— enormous yacht. You kinda ended up gawking at the boat since it is pretty huge and it’s your first time. Your gawking only ends because Akagi lends you a hand to get on the boat.</p><p>“You can stare when you get on it” Akiga teases you, making you turn to a little cherry as you say your apologies and step foot into the yacht, you just end up marveling it at its glory.</p><p>“Just like the ones in the movie right?” Atsumu teases. As the group fanboys on how cute you looked when you were processing that you were, in fact, in an actual yacht, you eye the outside portion of the yacht, a bar with stools where the boys were hanging out, some white sofas and grey bean bags with a center table, a grill and the main attraction, jet skis that were parked on the yacht.</p><p>“Are these actual…” You trail off, Osamu smiles at your speechless.</p><p>“Jet Skis? Why, yes they are. They are like my babies” Osamu answers.</p><p>“Hey ya trap, they’re my babies too!” Atsumu shouts from the bar.</p><p>“The twins have a rule that the room picking will happen a little later after the tour so that you can see which room you want.” Kosaku trails off. You nod as you understand the meaning of the rule.</p><p>“And it’s a fun game honestly. We also leave our bags at the dock until the tour is over, we won't be making any stops on the islands you will see, it kinda just sight-seeing” He continues and walks over to the twins to which you follow.</p><p>“Ya ready? Cause there’s a lot more to take in besides the jet skis” Atsumu teases and you just get a bit more flustered. Cue Kita hitting Atsumu on the nape and the team laughing at them.</p><p>“Cut the manager some slack, ‘Tsumu, not everyone’s as fortunate as the two of you”<br/>Kosaku states.</p><p>“Can we start the tour already? I’m dying to take a nap” Suna yawns and the twins start the tour<br/>________<br/>Time Skip: to 6:00 am</p><p>There were essentially 12 rooms all of which have a queen-sized bed and a washroom that has a bathtub and a separate shower hall. There was also another bar with a karaoke and billiard room with some game consoles like Xbox 360, PS4, etc. A gym, a kitchen and dining room, a sauna and jacuzzi a changing room, a viewing deck, and an inflatable slide at the roof of the yacht. The only staff there was were maids, 4 bartenders, a few bodyguards, and another guy that is licensed to stir the boat when Suna is busy.</p><p>You and the boys were hanging out at the lower deck which was where you were gawking the jet skis. They made you decide on the room you want. You chose the room nearest to the viewing deck since you like to take the view in from the night.</p><p>“Well, now our dear sibling over here has a room its a matter of competition for us” Atsumu states, and Osamu just sighs and looks at you with a tired expression.</p><p>“We’re gonna race two to see who gets the room they want, we let you get your room so that you can take down who gets which room.” Osamu gently explains. You nod and reach for the notebook inside your bag, it became a mannerism for you to bring your club notebook wherever you went with the boys… including this one.</p><p>The first pair were the twins, then Kita &amp; Oomimi, Ojiro &amp; Ginjima, Suna &amp; Kosaku, and finally, Akiga &amp; Riseki. Was it chaos? Of course, it was. The twins ended up getting the same room so you had to negotiate a war of rock, paper, and scissors and Atsumu being a baby per usual because his older twin got the room. Kita and Oomimi were by far the calmest since they chose different rooms. Ojiro and Ginjima took some time because they kept on going into the rooms that were taken by the other members and Ginjima getting disappointed the longer the search goes. Suna and Kosaku were kinda calm until they chose the same room as well but didn’t resort to the bickering the twins do. Akiga and Riseka also took some time since they were the last pair to choose a room.</p><p>After that, the twins acquainted the team with some rules to follow which were just 6:30 pm was the time of dinner and 12:30 was the time of lunch, and breakfast was optional. Because they are athletes it is a must that they attend the dinner and lunch. They also have to tell the group chat if they were unable to eat and it needs to be a legitimate reason. And there is a schedule for every room so that the maids don’t die of exhaustion. They also had a debate on having a bedtime and if midnight snacks were allowed. They ended up resorting to not having one and midnight snacks are available.</p><p>________<br/>8:00 am</p><p>After all, that chaos was settled with you decided to go to your room where you get to explore it in even more detail. But then the exhaustion of taming the boys took over you as your body uncontrollably falls to the white circular bed and you soon drift off to Dream Land.</p><p>_________<br/>10:00 am</p><p>Your eyes finally flutter open as you check to see what time it was with the watch on your arm. You quickly fix your hair, face, and the bed as you take in your new surroundings. You take notice of the wooden floor. The table had essential oils and a diffuser right next to it and bright lights around the mirror for makeup. The television was actually inside the wall and the washroom had a little window which can be covered with curtains and more bright lights for the mirrors, there were wall hooks for hangers or things needed to be hanged. One of which was a hanger for the bathrobe the yacht provided. It was a rather spacious room, so spacious that you’d think that you were in a hotel rather than a yacht.</p><p>“It’s big mainly because it’s considered the master’s bedroom” You look back to the door, which was where the voice came from. The voice came from Osamu who was leaning at the door frame. Behind him was the rest of the team with a small smile on their faces.</p><p>“We’re going to hang out by the lower deck, cause Idio- I mean, ‘Tsumu-kun challenged me to a Jet Ski race, wanna watch? Kita is gonna start grilling the steak you brought” Osamu continues. You nod and say you’ll just change clothes. You change into a white tube bikini which is covered by a white see-through tassel and head to the lower deck which is already starting to smell like grilled steak.</p><p>You see the boys quietly yet not so discreetly check you out which makes you bring a little bit of heat on your face. You take a seat at the white couch you take notice of their outfits. The twins, Ginjima, Riseki, and Oomimi were shirtless with some swim trunks. Kita was also shirtless but is wearing an apron cause he’s grilling some meat. Kosaku, Ojiro, Akagi, and Suna were wearing white tank tops with some swimming trunks.</p><p>You also observed that there was something similar to what the boys were wearing, sunglasses. Suna has his sunglasses tucked on the collar of his shirt, Ojiro has his tucked on the right pocket of his shorts. Kosaku’s and Osamu’s were resting on their head Akiga and Oomimi were wearing a chain where the glasses were hanging on. Ginjima, Riseki, and Atsumu were wearing their glasses. Kita’s were hanging at the loop of his apron at the back.</p><p>“Rules: No flipping of Jet Skis. Don’t hit each other or the yacht. No insane tricks that will get you injured and have fun. If one of the drivers falls off the Jet Ski, instant game over” Ojiro states and the twins listen to what he has to say.</p><p>“Five rounds around the yacht. First to park their Jet Ski and get off from it wins” Ojiro smiles with his eyes closed as the twins shake hands as a sign of camaraderie.</p><p>Ojiro opens his eyes with a serious face as he says the catch, “Winner gets to throw water balloons at the loser.” The boys show a look of shock and confusion cause as far as they know, they don’t have water balloons.</p><p>“What are ye talking about? We don’t have—” Atsumu starts but is caught off by Ginjima</p><p>“Y/N-chan brought some water balloons, would be a shame if we don’t use it… Right?” The wing spiker taunts the boys. They turn to you and all you can do is smile while having a chat with Oomimi and a sleepy Suna. All of a sudden the twins’ expressions turned from shocked to competitive, the face you’d see when they have an official match at volleyball.</p><p>“Oh you’re on,” Atsumu says to which his twin just shrugs</p><p>“Scared you’ll get wet?” Osamu says while arching his right eyebrow.</p><p>The startling roar of the Jet Skis causes you to jump a bit while the other boys remain unfazed, Ojiro, standing at the edge of the yacht, raises his arm “Ready,” The twins look at each other and turn back to the sea.</p><p>“Set,” By this time, the siblings are playing with the controls to make the Jet Skis roar louder but they’re still in the same displacement on the water.</p><p>“Go” Ojiro puts down his arm and the two twins are on their way. Suna— whose is essentially lying down on the bean bag beside you— pokes your left arm resting on the sofa’s armrest.</p><p>“10 water balloons, Osamu-chan wins” You smirk at the bid, why not eh? Nothing wrong with a little splash.</p><p>“Fine, 10 water balloons, Atsumu-chan wins” Suna smirks at your statement and looks at the sea.</p><p>“Stuff like this makes me sleepy” Suna yawns and it causes you to giggle.</p><p>“You’re always sleepy, Suna-chan”</p><p>“It makes me sleepy and at ease” Suna smiles, happy he’s made you laugh every once in a while.</p><p>Kosaku though it would be nice if the lower deck had some music so he played “Party Poison” by My Chemical Romance as he and Riseki start filling up the water balloons</p><p>________<br/>10:30 am</p><p>The twins are back but Atsumu won by a millisecond. You laugh out in rejoice as you saw your next victim of the water balloons. You were so overjoyed that the attention was on you. “Suna-chan and Y/N-chan over here decided to make a bet on who wins. Our sibling won cause they placed their bet on Atsumu-chan” Riseki explains to the twins.</p><p>“Don’t place such a huge bet on me Suna-chan” Osamu sighs in defeat while Atsumu was busy making fun of his older twin that lost.</p><p>The two stand on the metal part of the lower deck and were the jet skis were parked. Riseki starts to throw one water balloons and others follow pursuit. Well, let’s just say you may or may not didn’t count how many water balloons you guys were throwing at the pair. And Ginjima may or may not have filmed the whole event happening including the start of the race.</p><p>_________<br/>11:00 am</p><p>After assisting the two boys on what they need to change clothes. You hang out in the entertainment room where everyone was playing a match of Mario Kart while waiting for Kita finish making lunch. You wasted no time into putting this on camera since this was pure gold.</p><p>“No! That’s cheating you- AAAAAAAAA”</p><p>“SHUT UP YOU SQUEALING PIG”</p><p>“YES! I GOT I- OJIRO-KUN”</p><p>“AHAHAHHAHAHAH DIE YOU SORRY EXCUSES OF LOSERS”</p><p>_________<br/>12:30 pm</p><p>Lunch was served, it was steak with mashed potatoes and mango panna cotta for dessert. Although we ate in peace, there was still tension as to playing that last Mario Kart match. Kita, oblivious to the chaos a while ago, has zero idea to what even happened but feels a strong tension.</p><p>“Alright, what’s bothering you kids?”</p><p>“I swore you cheated on that last match” Riseki looks dead straight at Akagi who was happily enjoying his medium-rare steak. Cue Kita rubbing his forehead and being the epitome of ‘Ah shit, here we go again’</p><p>“I will not deny or accept that” You were informed by their coach about the rowdiness and loudness this group has but these boys always seem to have something to bicker about.</p><p>“I DONATED YOU A DAMN LIFE PACK IN LEFT FOR DEAD 2 AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?”</p><p>“We live in a capitalist world, my dear child,” Akagi smirks, knowing it’s gonna fume his kohai to the roof.<br/>________<br/>1:30 pm</p><p>Yes, it took you an hour to calm down the two well, mostly Riseki who felt offended by the actions of his senpai. After so, you decided to have time for yourself at the sauna. You grab your wardrobe and your new clothes which were plain red sweatshirt and some cycling shorts and walk towards the said room. You go to the changing rooms which had a little locker aisle so that you can put your things in.</p><p>You take off the tassel that you were wearing and toss on the bathrobe. It was a little big for you but it will do. You head to the sauna in which you spent your time enjoying. It was a place that showed the scenery outside and therefore you get to marvel at the beauty of the islands at the same time it was playing calm piano music.</p><p>You took this time to look at the videos Ginjima sent you and your compilation of videos and photos to decide what to post exactly.</p><p>You ended up posting that stolen solo picks of the boys while they were busy doing things. Yes, you have a stolen photo of Suna that is a w a k e. You also post a picture of yourself with your back facing the camera and your arms spread out. The last photo you posted was a group photo with you and the boys taken in the dining room before the incident happened.</p><p> </p><p>The boys, on the other hand, were putting the appreciation gifts they had brought for you to your room. Arranging it in the most aesthetic way they could on your bed. They tried not to make any noise as you can hear their footsteps due to the wooden floor. They quickly made their way to the viewing deck to inflate the slide to make an alibi to be there.</p><p>________<br/>4:30 pm</p><p>You head to the viewing deck wearing you a sweatshirt and cycling shorts only to know that the boys were sliding down the inflatable slide. Oomimi sees you and carries you bridal style to be next in line. You panic as to knowing your outfit.</p><p>“You guys, I’m not really—,” you start as Oomimi sets you down on the slide. Atsumu laughs at your response.</p><p>“Well, sorry, love~” was all the setter said till his members pushed you off the slide. It felt like going down from the highest point of the ride of the rollercoaster. You screamed your whole lungs out and you swore you died till you felt nothing beneath you. You were flying in the air for what seemed like a century till you were engulfed with water. Its comfort in surrounding you made you feel safe but you had to go to the surface. When you did you were smiling but then at the same time you felt as if you were betrayed by your siblings over there on the yacht as they were laughing their asses off. Suna who was stirring at that time, was also chuckling to himself after hearing your screams of death seconds ago.</p><p>The ones in the water, Kita and Ginjima helped you go to the yacht as they knew you were gonna murder the boys. The moment you climbed back on the boat. The maids handed you a towel to which you used to whip at the boys for revenge making them die of even more laughter from you.</p><p>________<br/>6:30 pm</p><p>You were still damp and a towel was hanging on both of your shoulders when your dinner is served and it was grilled lamb with some fried rice and crème brûlée as dessert. This was the time the boys noticed that you posted something on social media and gave out their comments of appreciation especially to your photo. They took into detail their photos and realized that they were stolen. This was the perfect opportunity for you to post the uhhh… not so good looking photos of them. But you were worried about the number of unpleasing photos they had of you so you decided to go against the idea. And luckily there was no world war happening since you already forgave them for their little stunt a while ago and they did have fun.</p><p>_________<br/>7:45 pm</p><p>You head back to your room to wash and get changed for the karaoke night the boys proposed. You open the door to see the wide arrange of gifts the boys had prepared just for you. You start to tear up from the effort the boys pulled just to show you their gratitude towards you. You took a picture and sent it to both the group chat and social media as a thank you post. A mess of a team they were, they were your mess and you loved every moment you had with them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>